


Sins of the flesh

by othersin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Angst, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Disturbing Themes, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectoplasm, Fontcest, Happy halloween, HorrorTale Sans, Horrortale Papyrus, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Non-fatal vore, Papyrus is kinda drugged I think, Sans/Papyrus - Freeform, This is kinda messed up, Undertale AU, Vore, and not really realising what exactly is happening, mermaid au, mermaids are evil, sans can have legs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 00:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Horrortale au and a halloween oneshot. Papyrus finds a merskeleton begging for his warmth on the shore...





	Sins of the flesh

_Please be mindful of the tags_

* * *

 

Papyrus stared out at the glowing water – not for any reason but he didn’t really have anything else to do at this time of night, he had fixed all his puzzles and set out plates of his fabulous special spaghetti for any wondering humans.

His overly lanky and tall form stretched across the darkened shore, the polished pebbles dug into his bones and shifted slightly under him – his crooked and bloody teeth gnashed and grinded against one another in his frustration and in boredom, he had helped that sleep would come to him after a stroll.

The water looked so unnaturally still tonight, and the constant feeling of being watched seemed to be even stronger here by the lonesome shore – the water was so still it seemed to take on a mirror like appearance. That was when he saw a dark dorsal fin break the mirror like water in unsettled ripples – Papyrus sat up slowly, staring at the slowly approaching shadow under the water.

It seemed to be quite a large fish, Papyrus could feel the drool beginning to form in his mouth at the mere thought – such a thing would be a welcome treat in this dark underground, he was getting sick of using rats as meat.

Its dorsal fin disappeared, replacing it with a slowly rising bone white face, razor sharp teeth and large, glowing, red eyes – water poured out of a gaping hole in his skull, cascading down the curved bone of his face. The unusual monster grinned at his watcher from the shore – a hint of amusement and something smouldering had dried up whatever drool had formed in Papyrus’s mouth as the fish tailed monster swarm even closer.

“Hello...” Papyrus began softly, amazed at seeing such a creature, smiling crookedly at the mermonster that pulled himself out of the water on the shore – the glossy stones making it easier for the slippery form to pull itself on top of the shore, getting even closer to Papyrus.

“My name is Papyrus!” The tall skeleton cheerfully said to the fish tailed monster – it’s fishy, ecto- flesh part looked long and shiny, very plump and tasty too. It looked to be a shark’s tail with strong and powerful fins.

Ruby red eyes looked up at Papyrus slowly, slyly smiling, “Hello Papyrus.” Crawling ever closer to Papyrus’s laying form, reaching out a webbed and clammy feeling hand to the others boot – so chilling that Papyrus could just barely feel it though the leather, the wetness of the dripping hand being absorbed into the fabric.

“My name is Sans...” Sans answered back, pawing at the others foot gently, “I am cold, please warm me up.”

Papyrus blinked at the odd creature and then scoffed,

“Of course you are cold, why, the water must be  freezing.”

“Warm me up...” Sans demanded again, hand clenching against the others leg – but still Papyrus didn’t find any alarm in what the other said or how he acted.

“I can take you to my home; I can warm you up there.” Papyrus said joyfully, standing quickly making the merskeleton to let go briefly and then he swooped down and picked up the wiggling form of the other – Sans was cradled by the other gently, and Sans held him tightly; glowing red eyes not leaving Papyrus’s face during their travel.

* * *

 

Papyrus laid the long body of the merskeleton on his bed, the tail fin hanged limply from over the edge of his car bed, the cold water seemed to drain away from the others body and absorbed into Papyrus’s bed. Papyrus was too fascinated by the other to be that bothered by it, the body writhed and his webbed fingers danced down his ribs and travelled down to where his pelvis merged into the smooth, plump looking dark ecto body – tinged with blood red at the tips of his fins.

The strange moan made Papyrus rush forward to his new friend,

“Are you okay?” Papyrus asked worried.

“No – hold me.” Sans demanded of the land skeleton, and which Papyrus did – he lay next to the other awkwardly and held the long figure, the merskele’s cold hand removed themselves from his own body and slowly made its journey over to Papyrus.

“You smell delicious...” Sans began lowly, the ruby red eyes seemed to have caught Papyrus in some kind of trance – he felt no alarm at how talon like those dancing fingers felt against his milky white bones, barely letting out a shiver when the other hand found itself in his pelvic cradle. Long and slender fingers rubbed at his pubic bone as he kept his eye contact, the membranes between his fingers – helping the other swim though the water, was helping the merskeleton excite Papyrus’s orange magic even further with the strange tackiness they seemed to have.

“Ah” Papyrus moaned, unsure on what the other was doing – but it felt really good. The other was stirring up his magic. He turned a vivid orange at how his pants began to distend at his magic growing and becoming more tangible, he usually had better control over his magic.

“Ah, don’t look!” Papyrus spluttered, trying to hide the ecto magic peeking out of his briefs.

 Sans ignored the others splutters and grasped the glowing magic, pulling down the blue shorts – the elastic dug underneath Papyrus’s length and the feeling was even better than it was before.

“You smell strong...” Sans continued, eyes growing more and more dark as he got closer to the other, than “But not as strong as I need...”

“Please don’t stop...” Papyrus pleaded with the other, panting noisily – Sans only squeezed his magic a little tighter making him let out a pained whine at the over stimulation.

“Had I not already decided to have you – you would be dead already.” The other grinned happily at the other, almost to comfort him, Papyrus was however too far gone to realise what the other said – humping the others hand desperately. The strange pleasure that brought heat to Papyrus’s bones was ebbing away in a dull pain that was becoming near unbearable – unknown to him the reason of the others slight tacky membranes was due to a natural toxin that the membranes produced.

“You need to get stronger...” Sans hummed, pulling his hand away – ignoring the others whines, “I want to feed you something sweet.”

“Sweet?” Papyrus began softly not thinking straight at all, did the other mean monster sweets?  He was pulled on top of the laying merskeleton and pushed down to the mermaids glistening tail, the flesh still looked a little bit wet and the oddly sweet smell seemed to waft from the offered flesh. His pelvis throbbed some more, he wanted to grind down onto the other to make the feeling finally abate but before he could he was stopped by the merskeleton.

“Partake in my flesh, Papyrus – and your agony will end.” Sans beckoned the other, pushing his skull down against his tail – the smell of the other was glorious, Papyrus couldn’t get enough. Drool dripped from his gaping maw until he finally snapped to attention – jaw opening  wide, seeing nothing but the smooth looking flesh and feeling only his soul beat and the throb in his erect  member.

**_CHOMP!_ **

The first bite was smooth and melted on his tongue – a sweet aniseed taste, when he swallowed he couldn’t stop the moan escaping him. He felt like a starved monster, with a feast in front of his eyes – the sweetest thing he has ever tasted, even better than his spaghetti.

Papyrus pulled away briefly, overwhelmed and still needy - he could feel his member twitch and feel  the searing heat at the very base of his cock. He hung his weary skull, panting and looking at the large bite mark in the jelly like flesh; lower on Sans’s body was streaks of glowing orange.

Sans didn’t even look disturbed at the bite, looking vaguely giddy and flushed himself.

“Have some more.” Sans breathlessly asked. Papyrus didn’t need to be told twice – making the other arch into his mouth at the deeper bite.  And Sans let out a soundless scream of delight.

**_CHOMP!_ **

The rest of the night continued like this, Papyrus gorged himself on the mermonster flesh till he found himself lazily licking the newly revealed femur and pelvis – in fact under all that fatty (delicious) fish tail, Sans could very well pass off as a normal monster skeleton. But his eyes...they always seemed to know what was going to happen, yet at the same time far away.

Sans stroked the others skull gently, paying no mind to the stains of the others orange magic all over his bones. Papyrus seemed to realise when he came now as the sensation was near constant for the poor monster, he was a moaning , sobbing mess. San's own excitement had been revealed in the land monsters delirious feasting, he coaxed Papyrus's skull to his wanting slit to the still aroused Papyrus, his tongue was searching for  more of the others sweet flesh.

He found the next best thing, his long orange tongue pushed into the others wetness – licking and slurping away at the aniseed taste, not as sweet at the flesh but it was still just as glorious.

He played with a nub at the top of that opening, digging at the clit and making Sans to moan loudly and arch into his mouth. Sans pushed the others mouth away, making the other look a little love drunk, and being pushed backward onto the bed with his member standing proud- reversing their positions.

With the use of San’s new legs, he was able to pull himself up on the others pelvis – slowly lowering on the others cock, bouncing up and down. Papyrus found himself matching the others movements but the passage tightened bringing Papyrus to another orgasm and the former merskeleton’s own release – the others slighter body milked the others magic desperately from the other.

Papyrus could feel his sockets become heavier, blacking out but not till Sans leaned forward – and grin.

It was not a kind grin; it was a grin of a child with their favourite doll they won’t share with anyone else.

* * *

 

When Papyrus awoke, he was all alone and confused – looking wildly around and leaning back in his bed even more puzzled, perhaps it was just a very vivid dream. Maybe he ate something bad? Though he wasn’t sure whether to call the vague memories of that dream are good or bad. He felt like he did something bad though.

He pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to watch his face but freezing at the reflection in the mirror – his teeth and sockets...they were healed, they looked like they did before Undyne became Queen.

He raised a hand to his unmarred face and exited the bathroom, not looking where he was going and tripping down the steps – ending up on the floor, skull cracked on the floor. That fall should’ve dusted him, but he jolted up quickly – panicking when pieces of his skull had flown back into place.

He staggered to his feet and rushed outside, making a beeline towards Waterfall to the mirror like water – but Sans, the being from his dreams, was not there. So he waited.

* * *

 

And so he would wait till the Underground turned into dust, till the snow melted and he outlived anyone he ever called a friend – but he waited.

But when Sans came back, the merskeleton had his tail back and not needing the land skeleton anymore – he was nursing two merskeleton pups on a rock. The only emotion it seemed the creature possessed was that for its own kin – the cold glowing eyes going under the dark water was the last time Papyrus saw the merskeleton or his pups.

It surely will be a lonely, cursed, long life.

* * *

 

_well that was disturbing :( leave a comment and kudos if you liked._


End file.
